vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashes to Ashes
is the twenty-second episode of the second season of and the forty-fourth episode of the series. Summary EVERYTHING WE LOVE, WE TURN TO ASH — With time running out, Klaus’ ultimate plan to protect baby Hope at all costs continues to take shape. As tensions between the siblings come to a head, Cami reveals a vital piece of information that causes Elijah and Rebekah to reconsider their plan of attack against Dahlia. Davina finds herself one step closer to fulfilling the promise she made to Kol, while Freya is forced to take drastic measures to protect herself against Dahlia. Elsewhere, Marcel has to put aside his fury at Klaus in order to protect himself and everyone in their sire line. Meanwhile, Vincent finds himself torn between the prospects of a magic-free life away from New Orleans and a personal obligation to protect Davina. Finally, with their risky plan in place, the Mikaelson siblings prepare for the fight of their lives. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Alice Evans as Esther Mikaelson *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Claudia Black as Dahlia *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva/Rebekah *Hayley McCarthy as Young Esther *Kristin Erickson as Young Dahlia Uncredited *Charlie/Blake as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *Antagonist: Dahlia *After Dahlia links herself to Klaus, he daggers himself into slumber, taking Dahlia with him. However, her magic is powerful enough to melt the golden dagger and break her link to Klaus at the same time. *Camille tells Elijah that their plan would have failed because Freya was not the one who had broken Dahlia's heart; Esther had. *Realizing that they needed Esther's blood to defeat Dahlia, the Mikaelsons replace Kol's ashes with Esther's, using Davina's resurrection spell to bring their mother back. *Freya tries to kill Klaus with the White Oak Stake when he is still daggered so that Dahlia will die too. However, they awaken before she can do it. *As Freya is about to kill Klaus, she tells Marcel that she doesn't want to kill him because he is the family she has always wanted. When Klaus awakens, he seems to have heard her and he finally accepts her as his sister. *In their final confrontation, Dahlia shatters the White Oak Stake, turning it into ash which she uses to simultaneously kill Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. However, Esther uses the magic shackles Elijah had placed on her to temporarily neutralize Dahlia's magic, allowing Klaus to use the dagger bound with Norwegian soil and Viking ash through her and killing Dahlia and her with the same thrust. *As the resurrection spell was her one chance to bring Kol back, the Mikaelsons' intervention to resurrect Esther turns Davina against them. She promises to use the power of the nine covens to destroy the Mikaelsons. *Vincent is convinced by Camille to stay in New Orleans to advise Davina into becoming a force for good, not like the witches he had been raised with. *Klaus tells Rebekah that he has no interest in ruling New Orleans anymore and has instead agreed to return the rule of the city to Marcel. His only interest is to raise his daughter with the help of Freya. *Rebekah decides to leave New Orleans once again but, before she leaves, Freya tells her that she has healed Eva's body so she could use it again. Rebekah decides to use Eva's body again until she finds a way to bring Kol back and does everything she wants as a human. *Elijah promises Hayley that he will find a way to break the Crescent curse but, until then, Hayley asks him to watch over Hope because she doesn't want Klaus to be the only thing she knows. Despite his anger at his brother, Elijah returns to Klaus for his niece's sake. Continuity *This is the second season finale to feature , , , , , , , , Esther and Hope, and the first to feature Freya and Dahlia. Body Count *Esther - stabbed; killed by Klaus *Dahlia - stabbed; killed by Klaus Behind the Scenes *This episode was dedicated in loving memory of Andre Perreault (1953-2015), TVD and TO's sound re-recording mixer. *Claire Holt returns as Rebekah Mikaelson in this episode. *Alice Evans returns as Esther. Cultural References * "Ashes to Ashes" was the name of a British science fiction and police procedural drama television series, as a sequel to "Life on Mars". * "Ashes to Ashes" is a song by David Bowie released in 1980 as a cut from the "Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps)" album. * "Ashes to Ashes" is a British action movie released in 1999. Quotes Extended Promo :[[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']]: "I suppose it's a family trait." :[[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']]: "Everything we love, we turn to ash." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "Brother." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']] (to [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]): "We're beyond redemption." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Why not?" :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "We still have a sister to save and an aunty to send to hell." :Dahlia: "Welcome. To your end." ---- Clip #1 :Davina (to [[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']]): "You are all liars. I'm gonna bring back the only one of you who has ever meant anything." ---- Clip #2 :Vincent (to Davina): "Earth magic. Ah. Who taught you this?" :Davina (to Vincent): "Closest thing I had to a teacher: the guy I'm bringing back." :Vincent: "Now when you became Regent our ancestors gave you a one-time-only access to their power. Now are you sure you want to use that on Kol Mikaelson?" :Davina: "I've already made up my mind. The spell's almost done, I just use the power of the spirits to turn dirt and ash into flesh and bone. Though maybe I should have worn an apron." :Vincent: "Look, Davina Claire, you want my advice? As someone who has just been put through the Mikaelson meatgrinder, be careful." :Davina: "Kol's not like his brothers; they all turn on each other." :Vincent: "I against my brother, my brother and I against the infidel." :Davina: "What does that mean?" :Vincent: "It means that families fight. But when push comes to shove, you can always trust a Mikaelson to back another Mikaelson. So, you watch your back." ---- Clip #3 :Elijah (to Camille): "So now that you have healed, what do you mean Niklaus had a plan? We had a plan! A plan he has mercilessly destroyed!" :Camille: "Your plan wouldn't have worked, Elijah! When Klaus got into my head, he said your plan would fail. So he had to enact one of his own." :Elijah: "And what might that be?" :Camille: "He has to get her to link to him." :Dahlia: ---- Inside Clip :Camille (to Elijah): "This! All of this. It's a trick!" :Elijah: "You've lost your mind." :Camille: "He told me her secret. "I know how we can kill Dahlia." :Elijah (to Camille): "''W''hat do you mean Niklaus had a plan? We had a plan!" :Marcel (to Rebekah): "He compelled me to hurt you because he knows what you mean to me." :Dahlia (to Klaus): "I will only need a single drop of her blood, and then, her power shall be mine also." :Camille (to Elijah): "All I know is that Klaus will do whatever he has to do--" :Elijah: "Klaus will do whatever he has to do for Klaus!" :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']] (to Klaus): "Now we have fought together for centuries and once again to break your enemy you broke your family!" : ---- Clip #4 : :[[Marcel Gerard|'Marcel']] (To [[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']]): "It can't end this way! This is not how you die!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Ashes to Ashes Trailer The Originals 2x22 "Ashes to Ashes" Sneak Peek 1 (sub ita) The Originals 2x22 "Ashes to Ashes" Sneak Peek 2 (sub ita) The Originals - Ashes to Ashes Clip The Originals - Inside Ashes to Ashes Pictures |-|Promotional= OR222b_0415_0100r.jpg OR222b_0415_0112r.jpg OR222b_0415_0434r.jpg OR222b_0415_0598r.jpg OR222c_0234r.jpg OR222c_0310r.jpg OR222c 0117r FULL.jpg OR222c 0289r FULL.jpg OR222c 0297ra FULL.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= Notes See Also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Season Finales